Bryan's Studying Methods
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Bryan prepares for an exam.
1. Procrastination, Part One

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Bryan's Studying Methods

**Summary**

Bryan prepares for an exam.

**.**

**Chapter One: Procrastination, Part One**

Bryan dropped dramatically onto the ground and onto his knees. He buried his face into his hands and sniffed. Why was life so difficult? "I hate my life!" he muttered, picking up his Business Driven Information Systems book and hurling it across the room. The book hit the wall with a loud 'THUD'. Bryan glared angrily at the book. "Stupid book! Stupid study! Stupid university! Stupid exams!" he complained.

University was actually pretty cool, but studying was lame. If Bryan didn't study, he would fail and that would mean more work to make up for his failure. He sighed heavily. The other members of his team were lucky. They were smart and didn't choose to take the next level of tertiary education. Tala had become an owner of a strip club, Kai was being taught by his grandfather how to run their mega million dollar business, Spencer was learning how to paint and Ian hadn't graduated from high school yet.

He buried his head into his hands shamefully. This was impossible. How on earth did they expect him to memorize all this? He wasn't exactly Einstein. Couldn't they see he had other things to think about? For example, he had to think about his late teen financial crisis. Every time he walked past the music store, he always went in and came out with something. In a few months he'd have enough music to start up his own store.

And that wasn't all. Food was important, but girls were his main focus. He blamed hormones for his procrastination. Damn hormones! Always interfering! He sighed to himself and glanced back down at his study notes. "This sucks," he muttered. "But I need to stay focused..." Bryan glanced down at the study notes and tried to make sense of the words printed on the paper. "I wonder what she's doing now?" he asked aloud, staring up at the ceiling. "Ah Cecelia..." Cecelia. The sexy brunette female he hooked up with last night at that crazy party. He smirked. Damn she was fine.

"Yo Bryan, how's the study coming along?" Kai asked, poking his head inside Bryan's room.

Bryan shook his head miserably. "It's not happening." He sighed heavily. "I'm just not cut for this shit." If he couldn't study for a few hours, then he wasn't cut for uni right? Or it could just be the fact he hated his degree. Yes, that sounded more plausible.

Kai shook his head. "Don't be like this Bryan. You're not stupid... lazy, yes, but stupid? No way!" He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, it's hard to do well in something you despise... so change. Do something you actually enjoy and don't force yourself to sit through something you dislike. You'll feel hells better."

Bryan was shocked. Kai? Giving advice? And being nice about it? What the hell? He blinked. "Uh... yeah I guess..."

Kai walked over to sit next to Bryan, clapped his hand on Bryan's shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes. Bryan was most disturbed by Kai's closeness. "I believe in you, Bryan."

Bryan forced a grin. "Uh yeah... thanks Kai..." he muttered, trying to pull away from Kai.

Kai nodded, satisfied with Bryan's answer. After several moments of silence, Kai stood up and walked back over to the door. "I'll see at dinner then; Tala's cooking roast pork," he replied, with a wink. Without saying another word, Kai left Bryan alone with his wonderful study material. Bryan sighed and glanced back down at his study notes. It was just wasn't going to happen.

"Well I think it's time to go and eat now," he spoke aloud to himself. He just wanted an excuse to get away from studying. He stood up from his chair, slammed his textbook shut and headed towards the kitchen table for dinner. Studying could wait. Food was far more important.

.

Not up to the usual standard, but hopefully this entertains you for awhile. Please review : )


	2. Procrastination, Part Two

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Bryan's Studying Methods

**Summary**

Bryan prepares for an exam.

**Special Thanks**

Ms Controversy, chocolatexloverx16, I Jizz In My Pants, Beywriter, Nirianne and Levells for reviewing.

**.**

**Chapter Two: Procrastination, Part Two**

It was time to face the books once again. With a full stomach, Bryan walked back to his room and planted himself down in his comfortable chair. He glanced down at the textbook and sighed. "Alright, it's time to study!" he said enthusiastically, rubbing the palms of his hands together with delight. He figured if he faked enthusiasm it would somehow turn into real enthusiasm.

Of course, his plan did not work.

It made studying even harder.

After five minutes of staring at the book cover, Bryan threw his hands up in the air with frustration. He took in a deep breath, held it for five seconds, and exhaled loudly. Things just weren't happening for him today. "Gosh... I'm not going to pass this exam." It was a nervous thought; the thought of sitting an exam, failing it and having to repeat sucked. He hated feeling like an idiot.

At this point and time, Ian decided to join Bryan in his study session. "Bryan!" Ian screamed, running into the room. "Can we play _Call of Duty_?"

Video games were his second major love after food. It helped him release his frustration. He turned his attention away from the textbook and focused his attention on the youngest member of the team. He didn't even have to think about his response. He smiled widely. "Sure thing Ian!" he replied.

Studying could wait. Besides, he was starting to get tired now. Studying in this state of mind wouldn't get him anywhere. He'd end up falling asleep again with drool covering the first page. Spending a few hours with Ian playing a video game would make him feel alive. He picked himself up from his chair and followed Ian down to the lounge.

As he walked towards the console, Kai saluted him from the kitchen table. "Toilet break, Bryan?" Kai asked knowingly.

Bryan shook his head. "Nah, playing video games. It'll help de-stress me." It was a lie. He was playing the game to get away from studying, not to de-stress.

Kai nodded. "Good luck man." Then he turned back to what he was doing – which was apparently nothing, but that wasn't important to Bryan. Finally, he arrived in the lounge. The game was already set up thankfully. Bryan grabbed himself a controller and sat down on the carpet, wriggled his buttocks and scratched his nose. This was his normal routine.

All thoughts of studying, food and sex went down the drain as Bryan concentrated hard on the action before him. If only he concentrated this much on studying... Four hours flew by quickly before Ian decided to call it a night. He needed his beauty sleep and Bryan needed to hit the books again. Sighing to himself, Bryan picked himself up off the ground and marched back to his room.

The textbook was still on the table beckoning him to study. "Gosh, this good be a great horror movie," Bryan mumbled under his breath as he sat down again at his study desk. The thought of his textbook coming to life and lecturing him about being a 'lazy arse' was terrifying. "Alright, here I go." He flexed his fingers and opened the first page.

"Business Driven Information Systems discusses various business initiatives first and how technology supports those initiatives second. The premise for this unique approach is that business initiatives should drive technology choices. Every discussion first addresses the business needs and then addresses the technology that supports those needs. This text provides the foundation that will enable students to achieve excellence in business, whether they major in operations management, manufacturing, sales, marketing, etc. BDIS is designed to give students the ability to understand how information technology can be a point of strength for an organization," read Bryan aloud.

He was terribly confused. What on earth was all this crap anyway? How boring! He then discovered that wasn't actually study material. It was simply telling him what the book was about. Feeling a little stupid, Bryan decided to skip to chapter three. E-business. "Well, that sounds partially interesting," he thought.

"E-business is the conducting of business on the Internet, not only buying and selling, but also serving customers and collaborating with business partners. Organizations realize that putting up simple Web sites for customers, employees, and partners does not create an e-business," he read, feeling more bored with each passing second. How the hell did people come up with this stuff anyway? He slammed the book shut then yawned loudly.

He glanced down at his watch. It was almost midnight. Time for bed! He stood up from the chair and threw himself down onto his nice bed. Picking up his Dora plushie, he tucked himself in and went to sleep. He'd study later.

.

Gosh, it's been almost two years since I wrote the first chapter! Time certainly flies by, doesn't it? This wasn't originally going to be a two-shot, but I decided I just had to write more. As per usual, reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading! Hope you found it somewhat relatable!


	3. Procrastination, Part Three

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Bryan's Studying Methods

**Summary**

Bryan prepares for an exam.

**Special Thanks**

some stuff, Z-Aquarius-Kai, kaihil lover and Indigo-Oblivion for reviewing the last chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Three: Procrastination, Part Three**

Once again, Bryan prepared to face the books. Things were getting a little desperate now because the exam was only a week away. And Bryan hadn't done a single damn thing. No matter how hard he tried it seemed his brain did not want to co-operate with him. Bryan couldn't understand why though – he had given his brain something to eat and he'd giving his brain some fun. He made a conclusion. His brain was stupid. That had to be it.

The studying Gods were probably sitting on their fluffy clouds and drinking iced tea making fun of him. He sighed, and forced aside such thoughts and tried to concentrate. But the words didn't make sense! "Maybe I will consult Google," he said, stroking his chin a thoughtful expression on his face. Google never failed. Everything was on the internet after all.

Bryan grinned to himself. It was a brilliant idea! He jumped on the laptop and brought up the Google home screen. He typed in 'studying skills' and was instantly bombarded with a heap of links. He searched through them until he found one that looked cool. "The value of a schedule," Bryan read out aloud.

Scheduling was stupid. He never made plans, he liked surprises and spontaneity. He remembered that one time he threw himself a party. It was unplanned and heaps of fun. Cleaning up was a different story, planning would've taken the fun out of having the party if he had to think about it first. He scrolled down to the next point.

"A schedule saves time," he said. What a load of bollocks! A schedule implied he had to stick to the matter at hand. What if he wanted to go for a toilet break in the middle of a study session and he was in there for hours? That would mess up the whole timetable and waste time.

"Making every hour count," he read. This was a point he could understand – sleeping, eating, viewing porn sites, watching Dora the Explorer, annoying his teammates... all that took many hours out of Bryan's day and he made every one of those hours count.

The next point was also something Bryan could agree on. "When to study." This was a major problem for him. His lecturer's told him to spend at least forty hours a week hitting the books, but Bryan was a busy man. Last minute studying was something he did well in, in fact he could be an honours student in procrastination. "But there's always something else to do that's more fun," he whined, glaring at the screen as if the laptop was the one to blame.

He decided to move on to the next point. "Make a schedule. But I don't want to make a schedule." That took effort and Bryan wasn't much of a thinker. He was content to bash his way through conflict. "Maybe there are some video tutorials," Bryan said to himself. He liked pictures. He typed in YouTube in the search engine and was brought to the homepage.

The recommended videos of the day appeared on the screen. The second video caught his eye, 'Chaccaron Macarron'. There was an image of a crazy man dancing with half naked girls. That looked interesting. Bryan clicked on the video. And what he watched changed his life. The song was a little crazy and didn't make any sense whatsoever, but it was catchy and hilarious. It sure beat studying.

His eyes moved to the suggestions list once the video stopped playing. They all looked very entertaining and time consuming. But Bryan did not mind – he rationalized his decision to watch videos as 'putting his brain into thinking mode'. Because studying for an exam when his brain was bored wasn't going to help him retain information. Really, it was just another excuse to get out of studying.

After all, there was always tomorrow.

.

That was probably the official final chapter; I don't think I'll update this again. As always, reviews much appreciated!


End file.
